


When Dark Turns To Mist

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (this is so vanilla), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cashton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"How big is your dick?"</em><br/>"I'm sorry?"<br/>"How big is your dick, 'cause I'm in a mood to suck dicks."<em></em></p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/>    <em>Enter the world where Muke are boyfriends/roomies and they keep Cashton up by fucking loudly, idk.</em><br/>  </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dark Turns To Mist

“How big is your dick?” Calum chokes on his water when he hears his roommate say that.

“I’m sorry?” Calum decides to play dumb.

“How big is your dick, cause I’m in a mood to suck some dicks,” Ashton replies as if Calum is being absurd. “You know, with _that_ going on.”

 

Calum knows what Ashton means. Ashton means the monstrosity that goes by the name of ‘Michael and Luke’. They’re somewhat of a couple, and they fuck. Every night. Very loudly.

 

“ _O-oh, fu-fuck, Mikey!_ ” Luke, the very obvious bottom of the two moans out. _“Right there! Fuck, daddy!”_

“And I’m done myself,” Calum growls out. It’s fucking _midnight_ and he has to hear their floor mates going at it. “Go ahead, suck me off.”

“You haven’t told me how many inches,” Ashton grins, scooting closer on the sofa. Fuck, how has Calum failed to see how attractive his roommate is before now? “How many inches?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Calum purrs out, discarding his pyjama shorts. “C’mon, don’t be shy now.”

 

Ashton huffs as he tugs at Calum’s shorts with his teeth, then drags them down alongside with his boxers. Calum hasn’t the time to think that was hot before Ashton’s pretty pink lips wrap around his cock head.

 

“Fuck,” is all Calum can say as Ashton makes a slurping noise, suckling hard on him. “That’s it, baby… suck me off good.”

 

Ashton lets out a pleased sound as he bobs his head up and down, his hand moving towards his hole. Calum is feeling too much on cloud 9 to say anything against it. So when Ashton’s hand slips inside his shorts and starts fingering himself, Calum almost comes on the sight.

 

“Baby, you’re being naughty… fingering yourself like that,” Calum purrs out, thrusting his hips up into Ashton’s mouth. “Gotta punish you, don’t I?”

 

Ashton nods, gagging from his own actions. Calum lets out another moan as he starts proper fucking into Ashton’s mouth, his climax nearing. He keeps Ashton’s head down, much to the curly haired lad’s dismay, and that’s when Luke’s _“daddy, mm, so good!”_ jerks Calum back to the reality. The reason why he’s hard in the first place. That thought alone is good enough for Calum to release down Ashton’s throat just as a wet spot appears on Ashton’s tight shorts.

 

“Mm, you sure do have a nice orgasm face…” Ashton breathes out in a fucked-out way.

“Shut it,” Calum growls at his roommate.

 

-

 

“Do you think it worked?” Luke pants out after his high fades away.

“Babe, I know it did,” Michael chuckles, pressing Luke down onto the mattress. “Round three?”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Things I come up with during break at work, I swear... ~~~~~~


End file.
